8_bit_author_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Transformation
Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by members and hybrids of the Saiyan race User(s) In Arc one, this technique is used by Kaizen, Mega Ian, and Altar Kaizen Kaizen is capable of attaining Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. After being possessed by Altar and recieving a power boost, he is able to attain Super Saiyan 3. Mega Ian Ian is capable of attaining Super Saiyan forms 1 through 5 Altar Altar is capable of attaining Super Saiyan 1 and 2, like Kaizen, but can also attain Super Saiyan God, and Rosé. Forms Great Ape The Great Ape transformation is only accessible to Saiyans with a tail. It can be obtained through Blutz Waves given off by a Full Moon or Power Ball. This transformation grants a x10 power boost to the Saiyan. However, if their tail is cut off during the transformation, they will revert back to normal. Super Saiyan The Super Saiyan transformation is a form first acquired through raw and intense fury bursting out from the Saiyan, every succeeding transformation can be accessed any time by focusing their energy. Normally, the transformation gives the saiyan golden hair, and the eye color turns blue-green. This form grants a x50 power boost. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 can be achieved via four methods. The first is, once again, the raw power of rage. The second is through harsh training, the third is a quick burst in a desperate need, while the fourth is feeling out the power within. Once the transformation is achieved, the Saiyan will be twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is achieved through vigorous training. While the transformation grants immense power, four times that of Super Saiyan 2, it is intensively draining. The power output consumes far more energy than Super Saiyan 2, wearing down on the user's stamina the longer they stay in the form. This intense energy drainage will lead to long bouts of fatigue, even after powering down. Super Saiyan God (Punchy write for this one) Super Saiyan Blue (This one too) Super Saiyan Rosé (And this one) Super Saiyan 4 The only way to become a Super Saiyan 4 is by becoming a Golden Great Ape and regaining conscious control of the form. Regardless of age, Super Saiyan 4 will turn the user into that of an adult in his prime. The form is 10x that of a regular Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 5 is achieved after mastering the primal power of Super Saiyan 4. While it is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, being 12x that of a regular Super Saiyan, it is difficult to maintain due to the monstrous primal instincts and emotions that constantly run wild during the transformation. Usage Arc 1 Mega Ian The first usage of the transformation is Mega Ian going Super Saiyan while fighting against Crash. Mega Ian upgrades to Super Saiyan 2 while charging up his Pedervix Cannon against Crash's Yellow Devil form. Kaizen Kaizen's first usage of the transformation is when going Super Saiyan against Quirby in order to finish their fight quickly. Kaizen goes Super Saiyan again when attempting to damage Arnt. He then uses the transformation again to shut up Perio when he's complaining about his complaining Altar Altar first goes Super Saiyan when murdering Casey and Refrigerate. He then transforms up to Super Saiyan God when managing to be the first to hurt Arnt, and soon after upgrades to Super Saiyan Rosé and begins toying around with Arnt and Erik. Category:Powers